Réponses aux Défis d'Ombre et Folie
by Lychee
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique voici mes réponses aux défis de O&F. Si la curiosité vous titille, allez voir les précisions dans ma bio.
1. Défi L2

Réponse au Défi #L2. 

Terrible Vengeance.

- Lucius.

Le blond Serpentard, héritier de la digne famille Malefoy, leva languissamment le nez du livre de Sortilèges qu'il feuilletait. Devant lui, son condisciple de 7ème Année le fixait d'un regard plus noir qu'un Pur Arabica.

- C'est moi.

Les yeux de Severus Snape parvinrent à s'assombrir encore.

- Je sais bien que c'est toi, abruti, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale qui, malgré sa minceur et sa petite taille, avait le don de rabattre le caquet d'une bonne partie des élèves de Poudlard – voire de certains professeurs. Lucius, répéta-t-il, j'espère que tu as une explication valable concernant l'état du livre que je t'ai prêté il y a deux jours et que je viens de retrouver sur mon lit.

- Oh, oui, il a peut-être une ou deux éraflures, fit distraitement Lucius en replongeant dans son manuel.

Lequel manuel lui fut arraché des mains.

- "Une ou deux éraflures"? gronda le brun. Il manque onze pages et un bout de la couverture. "Une ou deux éraflures"?!

Lucius roula des yeux.

- C'est_ bon_. Je te le rachèterai. Fous-moi la paix, maintenant.

- Il ne s'agit pas de "racheter", Lucius, cracha l'autre. Il s'agit du fait que quand_ je_ t'empreintes quelque chose, ce qui arrive bien plus rarement que l'inverse, j'ai la politesse et le savoir-vivre de te le rendre en état!

- Arrête, je suis terrifié et mort de honte, répliqua Lucius d'un ton ennuyé.

Son camarade inspira profondément et tendit un doigt menaçant.

- Lucius…

- Quoi? fit le blond en haussant un sourcil. Tu vas aller te plaindre à Papa Voldemort? (Il s'extirpa de son fauteuil.) Excuse-moi, maintenant, j'ai à faire.

Puis il quitta la pièce, ignorant l'adolescent qui le suivit d'un regard inquiétant.

_Janeton prend sa faucille,_

_Larirette, larirette,_

_Janeton prend sa faucille,_

_Pour aller couper le jonc._

_Pour aller couper le jonc._

Lucius quitta son lit en baillant et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Après un quart d'heure d'alternance eau froide/eau chaude sous la douche, son cerveau se mit finalement en branle et il revit le programme de la journée. Travailler un peu le matin, écraser les Gryffondors durant le match de l'après-midi, et faire un brin de charme à Narcissa le soir. (La dernière idée lui semblait particulièrement pénible, mais il s'agissait de sa fiancée après tout…)

Ah. Et puis essayer d'arracher à Severus autre chose qu'un grognement. Ses remarques sarcastiques commençaient à lui manquer.

Ledit Severus était déjà parti quand il revint dans la chambre. Lucius haussa les épaules et partit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

_En chemin, elle rencontre,_

_Larirette, larirette,_

_En chemin, elle rencontre, _

_Quatre jeunes et beaux garçons._

_Quatre jeunes et beaux garçons._

Il attaquait sa troisième tranche de bacon, jetant de temps en temps un regard méprisant à la tale des Gryffondors, où semblait s'être organisée une bataille de marmelade sous la direction de ces arriérés de James Potter et Sirius Black, quand son ami… non, un Malefoy, surtout Mangemort, n'a pas d'ami, même si Mangemort aussi… son presqu'ami apparut enfin et se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

- Où tu étais?

Le brun lui jeta un regard froid.

- En quoi ça te regarde?

Ce n'était pas au sens strict un grognement. Mais ce n'était pas mieux. Lucius n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche: l'autre Serpentard avala rapidement un café et disparut à nouveau.

Qu'il aille au diable, songea le blond.

Mais une petite partie de son esprit se demandait, avec un rien d'irritation, ce que Severus pouvait bien être en train de trafiquer. Il avait horreur des secrets – enfin de ceux dans lesquels il n'était pas compris.

_Le premier, le plus timide,_

_Larirette, larirette,_

_Le premier, le plus timide,_

_Lui chatouilla le menton._

_Lui chatouilla le menton._

Non pas que Severus Snape l'intéressât, non. Severus avait beau être d'une intelligence remarquable, qualité que Lucius appréciait particulièrement, et assez intrigant et amusant dans sa façon d'être "n'osez-même-pas-m'approcher-pauvres-pourceaux-si-vous-ne-voulez-pas-mourir-dans-d'atroces-souffrances", et bizarrement assez mignon avec son air renfrogné (Mais même Lucius n'aurait jamais osé lui sortir une chose pareille: il était riche et puissant, mais pas fou.), un Malefoy n'avait à se préoccuper de personne. C'était une simple et saine curiosité de personne qui s'ennuie, conclut-il en quittant la Grande Salle en direction de la Bibliothèque. Après tout, il pouvait même très bien avoir une copine, il s'en désintéressait royalement. Exactement. Entièrement.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il fallut qu'une main le tire timidement par la manche pour qu'il réalise qu'on appelait son nom. Il se retourna vers l'impudent.

Et haussa un sourcil à la vue d'un Peter Pettigrow fixant ses chaussures d'un air embarrassé.

Pettigrow. L'animal de compagnie de Potter et Black. Une blague de ces dégénérés mentaux? songea-t-il en regardant autour de lui à la recherche des deux abrutis ou de leur deuxième ombre, Lupin.

Personne. Il regarda à nouveau le nain qui avait osé lui adresser la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? fit-il d'une voix méprisante.

Et alors Pettigrow… lui tendit une boite de chocolats.

- Cépoutoa, marmonna-t-il avent de détaler, les joues en feu.

Plantant là un Lucius complètement ahuri.

Il fallut dix bonnes secondes au blond pour se reprendre. Il regarda la boite avec méfiance. Des chocolats-surprise de chez Zonko? Du poison? Mais non, la boite portait la marque du meilleur chocolatier du Chemin de Traverse – le propre fournisseur des Malefoy. Il l'ouvrit et renifla prudemment les pralinés. Rien de spécial.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais…

Rodolphus Lestrange le fixait de son air arriéré. Lucius lui fit un charmant sourire.

- Je viens de recevoir des chocolats. Tu en veux?

L'autre le fixa d'un regard d'une abyssale absence d'intelligence. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois que Lucius se montrait gentil avec lui. Pouah. Puis il eut un sourire hésitant.

- Oui, merci…

Au moins il possédait les bases de la politesse, songea Lucius en lui tendant la boite et en l'observant attentivement enfourner un chocolat dans sa bouche et le mâcher bovinement.

- C'est bon?

L'autre hocha la tête.

- Tu en veux un autre?

Quatre chocolats plus tard, Lestrange semblait toujours vivant, et pas plus débile qu'il ne l'était à l'origine. Sans plus prêter attention à son cobaye, Lucius s'éloigna, pensif, la boîte de chocolats à la main.

Bizarre, tout ça.

_Le deuxième, un peu moins sage,_

_Larirette, larirette,_

_Le deuxième, un peu moins sage,_

_Lui souleva son jupon._

_Lui souleva son jupon._

Deux heures plus tard, installé dans la Bibliothèque, il avait plus ou moins oublié l'incident – et la boîte de chocolats qu'il avait entre-temps terminée – quand une voix douce s'adressa à lui par-dessus son épaule.

- Oh, tu étudies les Animagi?

Remus Lupin se tenait près de lui, tranquille et souriant. Lucius faillit lui répondre "Non, j'approfondis mes connaissances en Magie Noire." mais se détourna juste sans un mot.

- C'est un sujet très intéressant, continua comme si de rien n'était le Préfet. Tu savais que le plus gros jamais recensé pouvait se transformer en baleine bleue?

- Je savais, oui, répliqua Lucius en lui jetant un regard froid.

- Oh! fit joyeusement l'adolescent, ses yeux dorés s'illuminant. Et que le plus petit en puce? ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Lucius referma le livre avec un soupir excédé et se tourna vers le trouble-fête avec une lenteur toute étudiée.

- Lupin. Si toi et les trois organismes dégénérés qui te servent d'amis avez une mauvaise blague en tête, alors faites-la avant de griller les trois neurones qu'il vous reste et foutez-moi la paix ensuite.

L'autre le regarda avec curiosité.

- Non, je voulais juste bavarder avec toi, dit-il avec une jolie moue. C'est bête qu'on ne se connaisse pas beaucoup, c'est tout…

Lucius ouvrit le bouche. Ferma la bouche. La rouvrit.

- Mais _je_ n'ai certainement pas envie de parler avec toi, dit-il froidement. Alors…

Il s'arrêta net en avisant le regard blessé du Gryffondor. Merlin. Lupin était sur le point de _pleurer._

- D'accord, corrigea-t-il précipitamment. D'accord, on bavarde!

Il s'en foutait que Lupin fasse une scène. Mais d'_aucune manière_ à cause de lui. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on crie partout que Lucius Malefoy faisait pleurer les _garçons_. Son père le tuerait.

Il reçut en retour un sourire lumineux qui le laissa médusé. Bah, se dit-il tandis que l'adolescent commençait à babiller sur les différentes façons de se faire pousser des plumes, si Lupin avait complètement pété un câble, ça ne regardait que lui. Des quatre nigauds il était sans doute le plus intelligent – le moins con – et il n'était pas laid, loin de là. Il devait tout de même être sérieusement atteint pour venir le voir comme –

Son cerveau s'arrêta quand une main tendre se posa sur sa cuisse. Ebahi, il regarda son voisin qui continuait à parler d'un air innocent tout en le _pelotant_. Lupin. Le. Pelotait. Lupin. Il étouffa un gargouillement quand la main remonta un peu plus haut et effleura son entrejambe.

- Lupin! fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de prononcer – ou plutôt de croasser.

- Oui? fit l'autre avec de grands yeux pleins d'étoiles.

La main commençant à ôter la chemise de son pantalon l'empêcha de répondre. Ce ne fut que quand le Gryffondor entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon qu'il bondit de sa chaise et prit la fuite.

_Le troisième, encore moins sage,_

_Larirette, larirette,_

_Le troisième, un peu moins sage,_

_La coucha sur le gazon._

_La coucha sur le gazon._

Il nageait en plein délire. Oui. C'était la seule explication. Il rêvait.

Durant le repas il ne prêta attention ni à ce qu'il mangeait, ni au regard fixe de Severus sur lui. Il cherchait à comprendre.

Pettigrow lui offrait une boite de chocolat et Lupin le draguait. Ce n'était pas que c'était désagréable, mais… assez dérangeant. Et inquiétant. Là, c'était tous ses repères qui s'envolaient.

Le briefing de son équipe et le match contre les Gryffondors (victoire par 210 à 170, Potter ayant finalement attrapé le Vif d'Or, mais bien trop tard) lui ôtèrent l'idée de la tête un moment, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'y revenir une fois seule sous la douche des vestiaires. Bizarre, bizarre. Peut-être ferait-il bien de se méfier au cours des jours qui –

- YARK!

Deux bras robustes venaient de se nouer autour de sa taille et une bouche vorace dévorait sa nuque. Ce qui, lorsqu'on est tranquillement en train de savourer une douche brûlante en se croyant seul, fait tout de même un choc. Lucius retrouva ses esprits quand une main se posa précisément et fermement sur sa fesse gauche, et se retourna violemment.

- Qu'est-ce que –

- Salut beau blond.

Un patin à lui couper le souffle… lui coupa le souffle et l'empêcha accessoirement de parler. A peine eut-il le temps, avant que ces bras ne l'agrippent à nouveau et que cette langue ne se glisse – habilement – dans sa bouche, d'entrevoir l'éclat embué d'une paire de lunettes et quelques mèches brunes en désordre…

Minute.

POTTER?!

Il poussa un cri… enfin un cri étouffé… de pucelle effarouchée et parvint enfin à se dégager. Enfin, vu la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son agresseur, ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Potter avait aussi pété un câble, réalisa-t-il. Et il était mal barré.

- Potter… commença-t-il en se déplaçant le long du mur.

Puis il se rappela qu'il était nu, avisa que l'autre l'était tout également, et, par réflexe, chercha quelque chose, n'importe quoi, même un gant de toilette, pour cacher ladite nudité. Le violeur fou profita de son inattention et lui sauta dessus.

Lucius atterrit sur le carrelage mouillé avec un "Oumph!" indigné tandis que l'Attrapeur adverse lui susurrait à l'oreille.

- Tu étais si sexy, bien assis sur ton balai, Malefoy…

Lucius ne répondit pas, commençant à légèrement paniquer, et cherchant frénétiquement un moyen de se sortir de cette situation totalement hallucinante. Surtout que Potter semblait assez décid

- Professeur MacGonagall! s'exclama-t-il.

Sa ruse marcha. Potter s'immobilisa un instant, desserrant son étreinte, et il en profita pour s'échapper en se tortillant, attraper le balai des douches qui traînait contre le mur, et en assener un bon coup sur la tête du fou furieux qui s'effondra.

Peu glorieux, mais efficace.

Il resta un moment immobile, le cœur battant, à regarder le corps inanimé de son ennemi se faire tremper par la douche toujours ouverte – pourvu qu'il se noie – puis se détourna et partit s'habiller le plus rapidement possible.

_Ce que fit le quatrième,_

_Larirette, larirette,_

_Ce que fit le quatrième, _

_N'est pas dit dans la chanson._

_N'est pas dit dans la chanson._

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucius n'était pas loin d'implorer de l'aide. Contrecarrer les plans foireux de quelques élèves stupides et mesquins, il pouvait faire. Lutter contre quelques Aurors bien décidés, il était en train d'apprendre. Supporter la furie de Voldemort, il avait une ou deux fois expérimenté. Mais ça, _ça_…!

Il était trop terrorisé pour penser rationnellement. Si Pettigrow, Lupin, et surtout _Potter_ essayaient de le draguer – de lui sauter dessus, oui! –  et surtout s'ils semblaient sérieux, alors tout ce en quoi il avait cru jusqu'ici était faux. Lucius était _paniqué._

Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il en avait oublié un. Black.

BLACK.

Il n'était plus paniqué, il était terrorisé.

Dumbledore. Dumbledore pourrait faire quelque chose. Il s'élança dans le couloir, toute dignité oubliée – sa _vertu_ était en jeu, nom de Merlin! – mais hélas, trop tard pour lui.

Un bras le saisit par le cou au passage et l'attira brutalement dans une salle vide. Un peu sonné, il entendit vaguement la porte se refermer avec un bruit sinistre. Puis il leva les yeux.

Au-dessus de lui, Sirius Black le contemplait avec une lueur folle dans les yeux et un léger ricanement aux lèvres.

- MWAAAAAAAAH NAAAAAAN AU SECOUUUUUURS!!!!!! NAAAAAAN!!!!!

Finalement il fut sauvé grâce à ses hurlements, qu'un petit Première Année rapporta au professeur le plus proche. Lucius, rassemblant ses lambeaux de vêtements et de dignité, se moucha furieusement et de promit d'être dorénavant gentil avec les petits Premières Années.

Mais pour l'instant, songea-t-il en refusant dignement d'aller à l'infirmerie, il avait quelqu'un à qui aller parler.

_La morale de cette histoire,_

_Larirette, larirette,_

_La morale de cette histoire,_

_C'est qu'les hommes sont des cochons._

_C'est qu'les hommes sont des cochons._

- Tu as passé une bonne journée? l'accueillit Severus dans la salle commune avec le gentil ton de l'épouse accueillant son époux à la maison après une dure journée de travail.

Lucius essaya de lui en coller une dans le nez, mais le brun l'évita vivement et se mit à l'abri de l'autre côté du canapé.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU LEUR A FAIT AVALER?!! hurla le blond furieux.

- Oh, une petite expérience pour "Papa Voldemort", répondit le jeune Mangemort en lui laçant un regard curieux. Ca a bien marché alors?

Lucius lui répondit uniquement par un rugissement et se jeta sur lui. Severus lui échappa une fois de plus et se percha sur la table.

- DESCEND DE LA!

- Je croyais que tu aimais les hommes? demanda ingénument le brun en haussant les sourcils.

- CERTAINEMENT PAS! répliqua Lucius en essayant de la saisir aux jambes.

Le jeune surdoué sauta à terre avec un ricanement et s'enfuit vers la porte.

- Oh, allez, je suis sûr que tu as "frémi de passion" en te retrouvant dans les bras musclés de Black, conclut-il en lui tirant la langue.

- Closum!

La porte se referma au nez du brun qui eut tout à coup l'air nettement moins sûr de lui. Lucius prit tout son temps pour ranger sa baguette et s'approcher de lui.

- Tu es mort, le prévint-il simplement.

Severus déglutit et agita inutilement la poignée.

- Euh… Lucius…

Lucius continua à s'avancer vers lui.

- Lucius tu es mon ami hein?

Lucius noua ses mains autour de son cou.

- C'était pour rire tu sais hein?

Lucius commença à serrer. Severus déglutit à nouveau et ferma les yeux.

Lucius sourit légèrement et se pencha pour couvrir sa bouche de ses lèvres. Il sentit l'adolescent se raidir brusquement contre lui, puis rester immobile, comme stupefixé. Severus ne bougea toujours pas quand il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et ses dents. Mais bondit en l'air et se dégagea frénétiquement quand il commença à caresser son ventre.

Lucius recula d'un pas et lui adressa un regard noir.

- Tu vois ce à quoi j'ai eu droit toute la journée?

L'autre, appuyé contre la porte, le souffle court et les yeux dans le vague, ne répondit pas. Lucius s'inquiéta légèrement.

- Severus?

- Mmmh… (Les yeux sombres se fixèrent sur lui.) Quoi?

- Je disais: tu vois ce à quoi j'ai eu droit toute la journée? répéta Lucius un peu mal à l'aise.

Ce n'était pas le comportement qu'il attendait. Vraiment pas, se confirma-t-il quand le brun s'approcha de lui, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa en retour.

- Tu en as pris aussi? bredouilla-t-il quand ils se séparèrent deux bonnes minutes plus tard.

Severus le regarda avec pitié.

- Bien sûr que non, abruti.

- Oh.

Le brun eut un rictus.

- Ferme ta bouche, tu ressemble à un Gryffondor.

Lucius trouva un bon moyen de le faire taire.

Le lendemain ses quatre "admirateurs" lui jetèrent des regards mi-haineux mi-embarrassés au cours du petit-déjeuner, puis disparurent dignement sous les regards amusés du reste de l'Ecole. Lucius renifla et avala fièrement ses œufs brouillés, indifférent. Puis fit d'un ton innocent.

- Finalement, c'est vrai que les bras de Black étaient confortables.

Il se reçut en retour un regard noir d'un petit brun et un coup de pied sous la table.

- Je plaisante, susurra-t-il. Severus…

- Mmh?

- Tu es obligé de rapporter ta potion à "Papa"? On pourrait peut-être vérifier qu'elle fonctionne bien, avant. Tu sais que Potter vient de se mettre avec Evans… Je suis sûr qu'elle serait un peu mécontente de le retrouver dans les bras de Black… Ou que Potter détesterait la retrouver dans les bras de Pettigrow…

- C'est un coup à casser une amitié, ça, acquiesça gravement Severus.

- Ce serait tellement triste, soupira tragiquement Lucius.

Ils échangèrent un rictus.

- Au fait, ajouta distraitement Severus un bon moment plus tard, tu ne m'as toujours pas rendu l'autre livre que je t'avais prêt

Lucius se figea. Ooops. Il faudrait qu'il fasse un tour chez Fleury et Botts le plus vite possible. Il était sûr que le brun avait d'autres "projets" en étude…

Fin.


	2. Défi L4

-----

Défi #L4

**Severus aux magrets de canard et aux poires. (Plat / Sucré-salé)**

Les bonnes recettes de Tata Lychee.

-----

_Pour 2 personnes (plus 1 Severus):_

- Un Severus Snape.

- Deux magrets de canard entiers.

- Une boîte de poires au sirop.

- De la confiture (groseille, par exemple).

_Temps de préparation_: variable (dépend de la capture du Severus Snape).

_Difficulté de préparation_: variable (dépend de l'humeur du Severus Snape).

La première étape de la réalisation de ce plat savoureux qui séduira les gourmets réside en la capture du Severus. Le Severus Snapus est un être étrange, à première vue peu appétissant, mais dont une préparation soignée révèlera immanquablement la qualité exceptionnelle.

Il est possible de se procurer des Severi Snapi en magasin, mais je le déconseille fortement, l'emballage sous vide détruisant la moindre trace de son caractère complexe et attirant.

Il va donc vous falloir capturer un Severus sauvage. Appartenant à la classe des Potionis Magistri, cette espèce hélas en voie de disparition se débusque principalement dans les sous-sols des Ecoles de Magie et de Sorcellerie. Rendez-vous donc à la plus proche de chez vous, obtenez l'autorisation du Directeur (qu'il ne vous refusera sûrement pas), planquez-vous à la sortie des cachots, et patientez. Avec un peu de chance, une semaine sera suffisante pour le voir s'aventurer hors de son antre. Sautez-lui dessus, assommez-le rapidement, ligotez-le et ramenez-le chez vous, sans oublier de lui ôter sa baguette sous peine de représailles douloureuses, le Severus Snapus étant habitué à lutter sauvagement pour défendre sa pauvre vie bien souvent menacée.

Et voilà! Vous avez votre Severus, dont le goût acidulé et plein de saveur se mariera à merveille avec la chair tendre de vos magrets et la saveur sucrée de vos poires.

_Recette proprement dite:_

Pendant que le Severus s'étouffe dans son bâillon dans un coin de la cuisine, mettre une poêle à chauffer à feu moyen. Trancher plusieurs lignes parallèles dans le gras des magrets, jusqu'à atteindre la chair, afin de faire pénétrer la chaleur en profondeur lors de la cuisson. Disposer les magrets dans la poêle côté gras, et laisser cuire environ 8 minutes.

Le gras va rapidement se mettre à fondre. Veiller à en vider le trop-plein de temps en temps, en vous méfiant des projections. Essayer de ne pas en répandre sur le feu de cuisson (hautement inflammable – testé et entièrement désapprouvé par le propriétaire de la cuisine).

Lorsqu'il ne reste plus qu'une fine tranche de gras doré, sortir les magrets de la poêle et les découper en tranches moyennes. Préparer avec le jus de la viande et quelques cuillères de confiture la sauce qui servira de touche finale à votre plat.

Effeuiller délicatement le Severus: son caractère assez misanthrope pourrait à ce stade le pousser à se comporter violemment, il est donc conseillé d'y aller avec douceur et de ne pas se décourager devant les six ou sept couches successives de vêtements qu'il aborde à toute époque de l'année. Lui attacher gentiment les cheveux, profiter de la vue, puis l'installer au milieu de la table.

Re-profiter de la vue.

Disposer avec précaution les tranches de magret sur le Severus, ainsi que les demi-poires.

Napper le tout de la sauce à la confiture, en veillant à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop chaude.

S'installer.

Consommer!

Ce plat simple sucré-salé ravira les connaisseurs au cours d'un dîner intime et cultivé. Pour en savourer entièrement le goût, à manger seul ou avec un ami maximum.

_Suggestions d'accompagnement:_

- FireWhiskey pour assomer le Severus.

- Vin blanc sucré pour savourer le goût subtil de l'ensemble.

- Collection d'aphrodisiaques pour le dessert (à emprunter dans le bureau du Severus après sa capture.)

**Bon appétit!**

(La semaine prochaine: Harry aux champignons et aux bananes (Entrée).)


End file.
